Reshirom Bael
Reshirom Bael(レシロム・バアル; Reshiromu bāru) is a supporting character introduced in Volume 16 of the Highschool DxD: Black continuity, the current Great king of the Bael house, being descedant of Sairaorg Asmodeus(Former Bael) and Kuisha Abbadon, and the host of the Longinus Regulus Nemea through a pact between his family and the Nemean Lion Regulus. Appearance Reshirom is an extremely large, very muscular, elder-looking man clad in silver and purple armor with snow white hair and violet eyes in a constant frown like his children. According to Zenjirou and Cordelia, he's also broad and has a impornent, yet subtle aura around him. His wife, Magearna claims that, under his armor, he's also covered in various scars. However, according to Magearna, Nerio and Marcenas, when he was younger Reshirom had short black hair with blond streaks like his son, a skinnier frame, calmer expressions and way smaller size. Magearna and Nerio compares his younger self to Zenjirou in terms of appearance, similar to Marcenas Personality History Powers & Abilities I'mmense Strength' - Immense Speed - Immense Endurance -''' Power of Destruction The '''Power of Destruction is a ability that was once exclusive to the Bael clan which is called the Great King and is the highest-ranking among the 72 Pillars. As its name suggests, the Power of Destruction is a type of demonic energy that grants the users explosive attack power to annihilate things. Unlike his grandfather Sairaorg, Reshirom inherited such ability, which he has total control over. * Dark-Swarm of Destruction''(ダーク・スウォーム・オブ・デストラクション; Dākusuu~ōmuobudesutorakushon): Reshirom's signature technique, in which he creates a swarm of insect-like creatures made of power of destruction that, upon contact, immediately explodes, creating a large crator around where the initial explosion. Power of Hole The Power of Hole is the inherited ability from the Abbadon, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose. It is also possible to split the attacks that were absorbed and release it. Being also descendant of Kuisha Abbadon, Reshirom has the ability to create such black holes and combine them with his Power of Destruction. * '''Dark event Horizon'(ダーク・イベント・ホライゾン; Dāku ibento horaizon): Equipments Regulus Nemea Regulus Nemea, also known as the Battle Axe of the Lion King, is a Sacred Gear listed as one of the thirteen Longinus, with the Spirit of the Nemean Lion Regulus in it. Regulus Nemea takes the form of an axe which can make a huge crack on the earth when struck. It is said that with full mastery of this form, the wielder can split the Earth in half. The Longinus' second ability is to protect the possessor from projectiles. Despite being a devil, Reshirom inherited the axe through a pact made between Regulus and the Bael clan. It is unknown if Reshirom can use either Balance breaker of breakdown the Beast. Trivia * Reshirom's appearance and images are based on Baal from the Magika no kenshi to shoukan Vasreus series. * Reshirom's name is taken from the two legendary Pokemon; Reshi'''ram (レシ'ラム) and Zek'rom'(ゼク'ロム'''). * All the members of his peerage are named after different pokemon. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Male (Black) Category:Longinus (Black)